


Crossy Road

by BetteNoire



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidents, Non-Binary Chihiro, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Tap. Tap. Tap.Chiaki didn't look up. Maybe she should've.





	

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Crossy Road was addicting and simple at the same time. Chiaki liked to play it a lot due to that. She'd managed to unlock a lot of the hidden characters quickly.

Despite that, she still found it fun. You only had to cross a road, water and occasionally a train with cars, logs and trucks in your way. It reminded her of Flappy Bird in a strange way.

She shivered. She was glad that game had been taken down from the App Store.

Currently, she was playing Crossy Road while walking with Chihiro. They were nice and easy to talk to. They also liked to play games but was more interested in the technology behind it and how it worked and all that jazz. Chiaki preferred to see the game mechanics and all the tricks.

They were currently talking about a game that used time travel to let the player explore the past, present and future and what could have been used to program it. Chihiro looked really into it and seemed bent on replicating it.

Chiaki was sure that they'd make it and find a way to make it better but she didn't say it aloud. They didn't exactly think of the positives more often than the negatives.

The two of them had reached a road. Chihiro stopped walking but Chiaki carried on.

She hadn't noticed they'd reached a road.

She was immersed in the game. Right now, she was reaching a score higher than she'd ever gotten before - 2008. Now it was 2009. And 2010. 

She kept on walking. Her little character kept moving along with her. Focused on their every move she didn't hear Chihiro yell. She just kept on walking.

Her character reached a train station so she waited. And so did Chiaki. Unfortunately, she tapped a bit too early and her character was run over. 

With a sigh, she looked up. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She could hear Chihiro crying.

Their cries didn't stop until a good ten minutes after she had been run over. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and was written because a few days ago my friend said that it would be ironic if someone got run over while playing crossy road. So I did this.


End file.
